My Life, So Second Hand
by Trinity Le Faye
Summary: Before the raid Logan is slowly gaining his sordid memories back. As he returns to the mansion the Man named Stryker has a young girl who looks like the woman from his nightmarish memories and she is like him in every way. Could she be his lost daughter or just a ploy by Stryker to get his goat?
1. Chapter 1 Healing Old Scars

My Life, So Second Hand  
Disclaimer:- I Own Nothing about X-Men: The Movies Except my Original Characters Esperanza, Markus, and Bellany.  
_

Chapter 1

Logan felt tired, so naturally tired as he descended the stairs to the lower floors of the mansion late one morning, but weak and drained. He had been early to bed and late to rise recently as his mutation fluctuated dangerously leaving him feeling nauseous and fatigued, He had been somewhat anxious to suddenly find himself afflicted with the unexplained and concerning loss of his healing abilities now… and the fact that his absence had not remained unnoticed by his fellow housemates at Xavier's school for gifted youngsters had only succeeded in adding further to his symptoms. There had been no evident explanation for his condition, Logan found himself

He paused briefly at the bottom of the staircase as he observed the empty corridor stretching out before him. Breakfast had already been served and for most had finished hours ago, meaning that most of the students had since dispersed into their various classrooms by the time Logan cautiously came to enter the kitchen a moment later. Driven by an unbearable thirst he immediately made his way over to the secret cabinet, grabbing himself a warm beer from the top shelf as he did so before the audible sound of footsteps echoed across the tile floor as somebody entered behind him.

"So you've finally arisen." Storm spoke disapprovingly as she aimed a condescending look in Logan's direction. "You were meant to be overlooking a danger-room session over an hour ago."

"So?" Logan responded resentfully, struggling to tear the cap from his beer as he directed a warning glare at her before turning away evasively – he'd never had any problems performing such insignificant physical tasks before.

"Need any help with that?" She asked him at last as she continued to observe him struggling relentlessly with the dew tinted bottle, its gleaming amber glass slipping continually through his fingers.

"I can handle it!" He snapped, frustration beginning to show in his voice as he suddenly sliced his finger on the jagged metal cap, losing grip of the bottle entirely. "Shit!" He gasped as the blood and beer began to flow. The sound of shattering glass made Logan's ears ache. Despite this he lunged for some towels to clean the mess.

Storm immediately closed the gap between them. "Are you alright?" She asked her previous hostility towards him replaced by prominent concern.

"Fine!" He snarled in response, his desire to be alone finally beginning to show through. "It's just a cut, it'll heal! As Always…" His demeanor was sharp and he hadn't meant to come across as so harsh, but even so he breathed a sigh of relief as it became evident that his rather over forceful tone had had the desired effect.

"I have a class to get to." Storm revealed at last, eyeing her watch in casual gesture for a moment before turning to aim a final questioning glance in Logan's direction. "Will you be joining us for _your_ session later?" She asked.

"Maybe." He replied vaguely, hardly registering her contemptuous expression as she turned and walked reluctantly away, … The calm didn't last long however, as with a sudden jolt of sharp pain to his finger he looked down to see blood begin to saturate from the raw flesh of the wound. An unfamiliar terror immediately struck him as he dejectedly realized that his healing factor had failed him yet again, and, despondently discarding the broken glass and towels he set off to find a bandage to bind the wound himself.

As Jean wandered the mansion's corridors a few short hours later, looking for Logan, she encountered Storm returning from her final class before lunch. By now, quite ready to spend the rest of the afternoon winding down after her rather unpleasant encounter with their hostile companion earlier in the day. Appearing to be in a world of her own and passing Jean by inattentively as she failed to notice her young friend beside her, before the sound of a gentle voice spurred her back to reality with a somewhat sudden shock.

"Hey," The young red head smiled warmly as she approached her colleague, "have you seen Logan?"

Storm glanced at her watch momentarily before responding to Jean's questioning gaze. "He should be in a danger room session by now." She explained, although very much doubting that given his more recent track record this would be the case.

She knew that she hadn't been the only one to notice Logan's distinct lack of consideration for the rest of them recently, nor the fact that he appeared to be spending more and more time alone. But so far nobody had summoned the nerve to raise the issue with him, all fearing his response, or that he may retreat even further into himself if they did.

As Jean looked vaguely frustrated, and Storm decided that it was best not to continue down this current line of conversation but try and steer it in what she perceived to be in a slightly safer direction. "Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked finally.

"No… I'm sure it's nothing." Jean replied, directing an apprehensive smile in the way of Storm before, noticing that her forced assurance seemed to have little influence over her friend, continuing with open and very prominent concern. "He's just been so quiet lately…"

"Maybe he's just going to need time Jean." Storm struggled to come up with a convincing line of conversation to follow in light of her own growing concerns, the words flowing from between her lips a little too hastily for her lagging mind to keep up and she had to pause in order to compose herself before continuing. "Logan has always had a tendency to spread himself dangerously thin to the ground for as long as we've known him. He pushes himself harder than any other single individual Xavier has ever encountered, often too hard. It's likely that he's just worn himself out."

"No… I don't think it's just that." Jean shook her head disbelievingly, convinced that there was far more to be said than Storm was currently letting on. "There's something else he's not telling me… I mean us" She revealed. "I can sense it."

"Well maybe _I_ could help you with the admin sheets for now?" Storm offered, grateful for the distraction from her own concerns for Logan, at least for the current moment.

Jean considered this offer for a moment, "No… it's alright, I'll catch him later." She smiled appreciatively in response, patting Storm obligingly on the shoulder before turning to leave.

"Jean." Storm called to her before she disappeared. "It'll be okay you know."

Jean wavered, turning to glance once more in Storm's direction before they both went their separate ways, "Yeah, I know." She replied, wishing only that she could believe that fact as Storm disappeared into the staff room, before she herself turned tail and continued disconcertedly towards the lower recesses of the mansion.

As Jean descended the staircase to the ground floor, she found the figure of Rogue and a select few other students "Shouldn't you all be in a danger room session with Mister Logan about now?" She asked, glancing over at the clock on the mantel piece.

"I was." Rogue explained, gently sliding her long, slender legs over the edge of her seat as she propped herself heavily up against the arm of the chair in an instant, "We all were, but he cancelled the session early."

"He wh-what?" Jean's tone was angered but she then frowned, her expression full of concern as she eyes Rogue questioningly for a moment, encouraging her to continue.

"He's been quite lenient on us rather frequently lately." Rogue revealed after a pause in response to Jean's searching look. "It's not like him… the others seem to be of the opinion that it's rather refreshing to only be expected to work at a level three when we're so used to being pushed by Logan to complete advanced level six simulations, but there's something not quite right about it if you ask me." She concluded at last. "He seems so much older lately."

"Storm seems to be of the opinion that he just needs time." Jean suddenly scoffed uncharacteristically, her apprehension manifesting as her frustrations finally began to get the better of her.

"I don't know what to think anymore." Jean sighed. "Just gather the students together and meet me downstairs in ten minutes," She added, "I'm going to oversee this class myself."

"But where are you going?" Rogue suddenly enquired as Jean began to make her way in the direction of the door.

"To find Logan." She explained, a little harsher than she had initially intended, before she disappeared down the hallways and back up the stairs towards Logan's room, her footsteps fading quietly as she went.

It took a while for Logan to respond as Jean wrapped persistently on his bedroom door a short while later. His head and heart were still pounding from his earlier session in the danger room with Xavier's students. The cut on his hand starting to sting uncomfortably again with the introduction of fresh water into the wound as he emerged groggily from the shower to the soft scent of the red haired woman he loved, standing impatiently on the other side of the varnished wooden wall.

"Why did you cancel the session with the students earlier?" She asked anxiously, the sharp click of her heels against the tiled floor as he answered the door.

"Well hello to you to sweetheart." He smiled sarcastically, the expression only slightly altering his already troubled features in guarded response.

"Logan?" Jean suddenly jumped as Scott entered from behind that would let her cause become immediately even more pressing as she struggled to get him to open up to her.

"They're not kids anymore." He immediately shot back. "They don't need me to baby sit them. Besides they seemed to be getting on perfectly alright on their own."

"That's because they need to be challenged Logan." Scott explained. "You're their teacher… you're meant to push the, stretch them, and when they can't fight anymore prove to them what you know they are capable of… giving them stage three simulations to tackle when you know full well that they are capable of so much more isn't like you…" he insisted, pausing briefly before continuing. "It's underestimating their abilities and…"

"I'm not their teacher." Logan suddenly growled, cutting Scott off mid wind as he aimed an angry glare in both their direction. A glare which Jean realized was nothing more than a defense mechanism, designed to shroud his true emotions and prevent her from reading his mind – the faint flicker of pain immediately visible within his distracted expression before suddenly it was gone and Logan continued ill-temperedly. "I'm just a sub."

"Why are you doing this?" Jean demanded, her own anger beginning to surface now as she struggled to control her temper.

"Doing what?" Logan asked.

"Why do you keep pushing me away? You haven't been yourself for over a week now Logan, everybody's noticed it. Why won't you just open up to me? Tell me what's been bothering you." She pressed.

"I'm fine." Logan sighed insistently, before turning away.

"Don't keep turning your back on me." Jean pleaded as she grasped him firmly by the hand, observing as he flinched noticeably from the sudden contact, before snatching his palm away from hers, face suddenly pale as he aimed a threatening look in her direction.

"Don't do that again." He snarled.

"What's happened to your hand?" Jean asked, ignoring what she knew to be just yet another empty threat.

"Nothing… I'm fine." He muttered.

"Logan…"

"Just leave me alone both of you."

"No… I'm afraid I can't do that." She immediately glared in his direction, their eyes meeting for a moment as she struggled to hold back the tears now threatening to spill over her pale cheeks. His pain was so real, his fear so intense, she could sense that now despite his reluctance to open up to her… but there was little else she could do for the moment, reluctantly thinking of the class she had yet still to get to.

"I said just leave me the hell alone!" Then Scott flipped this situation and made things worse.  
"You don't talk to her like that, you runt."

Logan suddenly erupted, repressing the desire to extract his claws in blind rage as he began to manhandle them out of the room, forcing them from his bedroom with one extraordinary shove before slamming the door closed behind them.

"Goddammit Scott," she cried as her fiancé waved her off with huffing temper to rival Logan's as he went down the stairs to the danger room.

Outside Jean stood alone for a while, brushing her anxious tears away before they had the chance to settle against her skin. There was nothing more to be done now as she slowly made her way back towards the meticulously carved and varnished staircase, descending its steps reluctantly as she made for the direction of the danger room that lay below.

Meanwhile, as Logan lay with his back pressed against the mattress in his room, chest heaving from the sudden exertion, he grabbed a pillow from beside his head and positioned it gently beneath his throbbing cranium – guilt rising in his heart as he was suddenly hit with the reality of what he had just done.

Although what Logan didn't realize as he began to close his eyes against the cloud of encroaching sleep, exhaustion finally taking its toll, was that things were going to get a whole lot worse for him and that the pain he was suffering now was nothing compared to that which would be coming his way during the fateful events of the next few days…

A/N: This is Pre-X2 with some minor changes then during X2 with a lot of changes. Thus this story is AU.


	2. Chapter 2 Misery's Business

My Life, So Second Hand  
_

Chapter 2

The feeling of being depleted was anything but excruciating. This pain appeared to be not just limited to his heart, but as it stood his ability to heal himself grew weaker with each passing day.

Despite this however, far from arousing the others suspicions, they appeared clearly all too relieved to see him eating again in order to notice the significant toll which the frequent vomiting was beginning to take on him, and apart from still struggling to abandon his early to bed routine – often too tired to do much else but sleep by the approach of early evening – he appeared well on the road to recovery… Only to Professor remained quietly unconvinced by Logan's lonely charade, and it would take literal moments for his mounting concerns to come to a head during the devastating events of the fateful few days ahead.

He had been predominantly comforted that he had not been asked to sub yet another difficultly scheduled class for Professor Xavier that morning. However, as the increased level of food intake began to make a dramatic improvement to his recently weakened physical state, he had found that his aching to visit the danger room was all too overpowering that morning, and for the first time in days the prospect of yet another danger room session to himself exhilarated him. All this would be reawakening his senses as he felt his muscles – beginning to prepare himself for the strain of the challenge ahead – tense in anticipation.

As he entered the darkened chamber he paused for an instant as he heard the door slide shut behind him, before the lights ignited themselves, filling the changing room with an unnaturally florescent glow. He stood in silence for a few moments, taking in the sweaty and stifling atmosphere after another session earlier that morning, before making his way slowly over to the many crystal glass cabinets situated against the wall on the opposite side of the room – intending to slip into something a little more practical for the exercise he was about to undertake.

However, as he carefully unlocked one of the many secure storage cupboards an immediate buzzing inside his head told him that something more pressing may be about to unravel itself. Forcing him to abandon any hope he may have had of being able to loose himself in the excitement and adrenaline of simulated battle – at least for the moment – as Professor Xavier's voice rang out in his ears.

"Logan, meet me in my office in five minutes, it's important."

… Before the sensation had disappeared as suddenly as it had occurred, and Logan regretfully resealed the glass door before him, listening intently to the monotonous drone of the electronic doorway as he slowly left the unlikely comfort of the danger room behind him, making his way back upstairs towards Professor Xavier's office, and the situation which was all about to unfold.

Over half an hour passed and Professor Xavier was still briefing the small gathering of staff, which had promptly assembled in his office, as to the true extent of the situation. Apparently after many weeks of nothing but Magneto's presence had been made them all on edge. Now, as this new rather unexpected development began to sink in, everyone present waited intently to hear any suggestion as to what should be done next, as Logan sat alone at the foot of the stairs, eyeing his feet. He refused to enter Xavier's office where Magneto would be, along with the team.

"Then we must tell him now." Scott suddenly interjected. "If he doesn't know he is inevitably dying it is better that it is said sooner rather than later, before his life is lost."

"I admire your sentiment Scott but it's not likely to be that easy anymore." Xavier sighed gravely in response. "Logan isn't as strong this time, and he happens to be stubborn. It wasn't coincidence that he chose not to speak up and tell us right out."

"But surely we still have time on our side?" Storm summarized, turning to each of her colleagues in turn before her eyes eventually settled upon the Professor's somber expression. "Logan can't possibly realize that he in fact he's got us."

Xavier replied, his tone distinctly severe "We have to act fast. The only question we need to ask him now is what is to be done."

"Well I'm afraid I cannot see that we have much time on our side," Jean questioning Storm's previous statement. "I agree with Scott, Logan can be unpredictable and he's scared I don't think that we have any choice but to act. If Logan's already convinced himself that he is alone in this world, which can mean one of only two things. Either he's becoming careless in his new state of pain and, or the fact he is spreading himself too far is increasing… and I wouldn't bank on the second instance being the case of our current dilemma."

"Yes… I'm afraid that you're right Jean." Professor Xavier sighed at last, his hands cupped together in grave contemplation. "There really doesn't appear to be any other way except to be forward, at least for the moment." He concluded finally, as with that the meeting was brought to an abrupt and uneasy end.

Logan had been listening the entire time, his heart rapidly beating causing him to soar with pain, and Professor Xavier frowned with obvious concern at the sight of the wearied man standing before the door.

"Logan come in?" He stammered cautiously. "I've been sensing that you haven't been feeling quite yourself lately."

"I'm fine." Logan, who had been feeling surprisingly relaxed up until now, suddenly snapped. "Just stay out of my head Chuck." He warned, as suddenly he bolted away from the room, the others trailing after him, but not before he slammed the door and locked it behind him.

Several hours later Logan was brought to the standstill with the isolated room but not his own and as Jean, turned to glance with concern in the direction of where she thought Logan was currently laying on his bed in front of her. Although he had shown no outward sign of tiring during the hour long motorcycle ride out from the mansion, the entire team had seen fit to keep a close eye on him all the same, given Logan's apparent reluctance to open up to them about what had been truly hurting him lately.

Even Scott had apparently eased up on his rival; recently, after noticing him standing in the doorway to his bedroom though Jean stood there and Logan had told her to leave him be, Scott noticed Logan rubbing his wrists and finger joints gingerly as though in a bid to ease some pain. His brief influx of thought of pity however was interrupted suddenly as Storm walked by him her gaze had hardened from its usual soft and genuine form, to harsh and sad.

"You know Logan'll talk on his own time." The young blonde spoke to him evenly.

"Hang on, who said I cared" Scott immediately interjected, his masculine sense of pride overriding his capacity for reason and compassion.

"I don't know about you Scott." Storm spoke, addressing him as he pushed away. "But I for one can't believe you are being a real ass… It feels like for long time since Logan arrived you have worked up a real hate issue." she explained, withdrawing her gaze from the door of Logan's room.

"Logan!" Jean's voice suddenly cut in, making Scott and Storm turn abruptly. "Logan's gone."

"What how is that possible?" Scott enquired.

At this their gaze met for an instant, Jean quite ready to cry, before Scott noticed her expression, eyebrows set high and a determined sadness etched across her face. Suddenly however as Storm, last to join the conversation, "What is it?" Storm asked them as she noticed the look of immediate horror pass over her fellow teammates' faces.

The past few hours had passed by in such a blur of pain that not even Logan realized what was happening to him until he was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood, Magneto standing over him. This had been Magneto's plan for him all along, and he had walked right into it. In a single wave of his hand Magneto had drawn Logan's own adamantium claws deep into the left and right sides of his chest, and he was now holding them there, watching as Logan's replenishing life force slowly leak away. Magneto finally dropped his hand and waved Logan's claws out of his heart and back into his hands. Logan felt exhausted but he tried to stay conscious.

Logan was placed on a cold and harsh metal gurney and his wrists were bound with heavy, adamantium manacles on either side of him. He heaved an agonizing sigh as Mystique tightened the manacles with two tight clinks. He hadn't the strength or the will to speak to them. Magneto felt compelled to try and speak with the animal even if the animal could talk back.

"Wolverine, how are you?" he said sneering. Logan said nothing his head drooped low. Magneto lifted his chin. "I asked you a question dear boy." Logan's eyes matched Magneto's gaze. His eyes Magneto noticed were clouding over with tears. "Enough foreplay Magneto what the fuck do you want from me."

"So rude… all I wanted was for you to join me." Magneto sighed.

"Well if I had joined you, you would have killed an innocent kid and several world leaders."

By this time Magneto was getting on edge with Logan's sharp tongued remark. He lifted the gurney to be in the air and then placed it back against a wall. He raised the manacles to above Logan's head. This stretching of his heart and ribs that still hadn't recovered from the previous session of torture he screamed. He fought the urge to extend his claws. His chest was still red with blood. Then Magneto placed Logan's arms at his chest. He was in an ever so painful crucified position. Logan's screaming had ceased but his bleeding had not, with every breath and beat of his lungs and heart the holes in his chest spilled his blood. He hadn't lost this much blood when he saved Rogue. His pain raging and coursing through him, then to have his breathing become shallow and quick, Mystique then noted Logan's tears.

"Are You going to kill me or am I gonna have to wait again." Logan shook as he spoke.

"Erik this wasn't part of the plan." Mystique stated.

"Of course it wasn't… but how was I to know the animal's healing factor wasn't working."

"I am not an animal." Logan muttered.

"What was that?" Magneto eyed Logan.

"I said I AM NOT AN ANIMAL…" Logan yelped out. Magneto smirked and lifted Logan's arms placing Logan's fists to his already scarred and bloodied chest.

"Erik please stop it." Mystique cried out.

"This animal deserves to be put out of his misery." Magneto said narrowing his eyes.

"And exactly do you know of my misery Magneto." He barked out.

"The woman who you love is marrying someone else. You're mutated healing factor is failing you, you feel like death has finally caught you. Wolverine I know more than you and Charles think both you know." Magneto snickered.

"Then stop talking about putting me down and do it."

"Erik stop this…" said an old friend as he wheeled in.

"I'll stop this once his heart has stopped." Magneto glared.

"What has he ever done to you?" Rogue implored.

"Rogue darlin' stay out of it." Logan stammered.

"He longs for death and I just want to grant his wish." Magneto's eyebrows arched.

"No Erik he is your fellow mutant you can't… you won't."

"On the contrary Charles-Magneto snapped his fingers collapsing Logan's ribcage-I have and I will continue until you give her back to me." Then they all looked at Xavier, who only said,

"No."

"Fine have it your way, Charles-Magneto's glare intensified- he will die for the sake of your foolish pride." Magneto turned his head to find the gurney bloodied and empty. The team was shocked as well.

Xavier held his hands to his head trying to locate Logan, no sign or thoughts matching him were found. Rogue noticed blood droplets leading out the hall and past four doors and then the blood led outside to a garden.

_Professor! Professor I found him_. Rogue thought

_We'll come to you don't worry Rogue. _Xavier sighed in relief before leaving with the rest of the team.

They arrived to the garden to find Logan convulsing and bleeding, Rogue was crying and another mutant slowly healing Logan as she was holding onto his wrist.

Rogue immediately helped him up after the girl was done.

"Who are you, Child…?" Xavier pondered aloud.

"My Name is La.. I mean Esperanza Stryde… and I believe, Wolverine…or Logan rather is my father."


	3. Chapter 3 Who Says Happiness Exists

My Life, So Second Hand

Disclaimer:- I Own Nothing about X-Men: The Movies Except my Original Characters Esperanza, Markus, and Bellany.

Chapter 3

"How old are you Esperanza," Xavier asked

"I am fifteen… in half." She said correcting herself.

"And you believe Logan is your father,"

"I don't believe sir I know…" her hazel eyes intently staring back into the eyes of Charles Xavier.

"How?" Jean asked abruptly.

"Jean calm down…" Xavier cooed to her.

"No professor if she 'knows' then she should explain…" a still baffled Jean alleged.

"It's alright… This is how I know- she lifted her hands and balled them into fist but nothing happened-hit me they only pop out when I am sad or very angry."

"We aren't here to hurt you my dear and what do you mean by they?"

Esperanza bit her lip and averted Jean's gaze.

"You must be lying to us. You are a liar!" Jean hollered at her. Just as she did Esperanza jumped up from where she was sitting and cried as her bone claws popped out and were against Jean's throat.

Scott pulled her off of Jean her tears rushing down her face and as she slinked the claws back into her knuckles as the cuts upon them rapidly healed. "I wouldn't lie about this, Professor Xavier."

"She appears to be telling to the truth… I can't tell anything different." Xavier said lowering his fingers from his temple.

"B..Bu..But Professor." Jean stammered.

"Enough, there's been too much hate placed around here as of late and this is a haven and you are an adult Jean she is but a fifteen in half so play nice." His blue eyes burrowing into hers. "Hank, will you show Esperanza to her room."

"Right this way my dear…" the fuzzy blue mutant said leading her to a room that had three other young girls boarding in it currently.

"Who is the new girl?" asked Jubilee, Hank held his hand out as a gesture to Esperanza to state her name.

"My name is Esperanza but people call me Essie for short."

"What people…" Rogue said causing the other two to laugh. Esperanza lowered her head; Hank cleared his throat and shook his head at Rogue.

"She'll have to sleep on the floor." Kitty stated causing Essie to look at Hank.

"For now until we find a bed for you Essie." He said before heading to his own quarters.

"I am used to worse circumstances." She smiled coyly. Rogue rolled her eyes while saying,

"Let's get some sleep."

"-But Rogue I wanna know more about Essie." Kitty insisted.

"Me too." Jubilee chimed in. Rogue simply sighed at her roommates' sudden fascination with the newcomer. "Fine but we'll best be off to bed by at least midnight, okay?"

"What do you all wanna know?"

"Well for starters what are your gifts?" Kitty asked dragging her in as Jubilee closed the door.

"She has claws," Rogue said.

"Shush Rogue spoiler alert…" Jubilee whispered.

"How so?-Kitty tilted her head-I mean do you have claws made of metal like …" she asked.

"Metal claws you think she's related to Wolverine?" Jubilee hit Kitty playfully upside the head.

"I am related to him and I do have claws, but they are not metal." She closed her eyes, "You may wanna scoot back." She replied and her newly found roommates moved. She then popped one set out and then the other as she opened her eyes.

"Whoa they're bone?" Jubilee said.

"Yup, and that's not all- she cut a bit of her cheek but it was gone almost in an instant- did you see?" Essie asked.

"Barely…"

"I saw it… "

"So you can heal yourself and have bone claws anything else."

"Jubes the girl is just like Logan big deal…" Rogue scoffed.

"Well actually I can heal others with my healing factor." Essie then held out her hands to Kitty and Jubilee after putting her claws back inside herself.

"Name something , anything…"

"A…cat?" Kitty stammered as she laughed.

"MY GLOVES!" Rogue yelled. "Which one of you did it?" she screeched heading out of the bathroom.

"What are you talking about?" Jubilee asked innocently breaking her hand away from Essie's, Kitty did the same.

"This-Rogue held up a glove with bright red stitching that read _Wristcutter No.1 _- this is sick." She was about to be in tears when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Essie said as if she knew who it was on the other side and she headed towards the door.

"Are you nuts? Rogue is in a bad mood not a good idea." Kitty got up and grabbed Essie's wrist only to have herself drop it again.

"I'll take my chances." Essie smiled. She opened the door and there was exactly who she thought it was, Logan. He was slightly taken aback by her answering the door.

"So, you, uh settled in?"

"No, not really…" she said biting her lower lip and looking into his eyes.

"Was that bike-"

"Motorcycle, sorry but she's a motorcycle." She lightly muttered. Logan cleared his throat,

"So that Motorcycle is yours then, I put gas in your tank…"

"Are you wanting me to leave?" she asked at this statement. Logan arched an eyebrow,

"Why would you think that?"

"Well you asked if I was settled in, then about my bike only to say you filled my tank…I can leave. I just thought this being like a safe haven for mutants and where my father is…"

He shook his head,  
"The results haven't come back to prove that darlin'." Logan stated.

"Why don't you believe me?" she asked angrily.

"It's not a matter of belief or faith or any of that bullshit, it's a matter of I can't remember anything about my past." He said.

"Not a thing huh? Well when Dr. McCoy comes to you and tells you that I am who I say I am, will you believe in all that bullshit then?" Essie asked her eyes piercingly gazed the same as his did, and he looked at her with a sense, an instinct that she was telling the truth but somehow she was so familiar. He looked away from her and went towards his own room.

"You really think he's your father…" Rogue said as she eyed her.

"Yes, yes I do, it's midnight let's go to sleep." Essie said with great certainty.

Three o'clock hit the clocks and her nightmare had arrived just as it always did.

"Colonel, I have done everything you asked." The woman called out, "You said if I helped you'd let Essie go."  
"Kayla it isn't as simple as that anymore. Her mutations are unique and she's promising leverage…"

"She is only an infant Colonel… she needs me."

"She'll be fine Kayla but I agree she does need you to some degree, Victor" the man snapped his fingers as a man with a black cape slid down from the ceiling. "and to make sure you understand this Kayla-he snapped his fingers again and Victor clasped his hand around the woman's neck- you will do exactly as I say or Logan gets a bullet through the head." A baby cries and the military man coos at the baby.

"I understand sir…"

Essie jolted up in torn sheets and a cold sweat. She noticed that her roommates still slept. She looked up to see it was only five fifteen. Essie placed a robe over herself and she darted out the door.

"There wasn't anything there Hank, just another fuckin' dead end. He gives me these assignments to jog my memory but he just doesn't get it I don't have any and nothin' is gonna change that."

"Logan I know it's hard not knowing your past, but maybe there's a reason or a few reasons-"

"You think I don't wanna remember?" Logan stated a bit accusatorily.

"No I didn't say that Logan." The fuzzy mutant sighed as Logan held up a hand shushed him for a moment. Then he heard it too.

"Someone's in the kitchen." They said together.

"You boys go check the kitchen and I'll stay here with the test." Jean offered.

"-Oh before we do that- Hank yanked out a strand of Logan's hair causing Logan to flip and fall on his butt- I think we'll need this."

"Are you alright?" Jean asked frantically with a laugh. Logan simply arched an angry eyebrow at Hank.

"Never do that again, next time ASK." Logan then said getting up and headed up stairs that lay within the vanishing woodwork.

They headed down the hallway took a left and they found someone opening the freezer door, all the child said was, "Hey do you guys have pizza rolls?" She then closed the freezer door.

"Hi Logan…" the new girl said.

"Shouldn't you be in your room?" he asked.

"If You are looking for pizza rolls they are in there but since Kitty Pryde likes to eat them raw we put them somewhere her powers can't touch." Hank said reaching to the side of the open the freezer and placing a number pad on the peas and typing 8-28-92 and he lifted a bag of pizza rolls from below the bag of peas handed it to Essie. Essie gawked at how many there were, she placed about 25 on a plate and microwaved them, before handing the bag back to Hank.

"So you still didn't answer my question…" Logan eyed her stealing a pizza roll.

"Hey!" She cried out as he bit into and smiled a bit.

"Well it wasn't really a question worth answering because it was more a command, don't you think Logan." Xavier said wheeling in.

"Truth is I had a nightmare one I've had for forever really and- Logan swiped another pizza roll- can you stop?" she pushed him playfully.

"Nope can't these are really bad for you…"

"I have never had 'em before… so what's the harm."

His jaw dropped,

"I haven't had a lot of things ice cream, candy or pizza rolls. My Guardians didn't allow that stuff in the house."

"So you do have parents…" Logan said.

"Not my real ones they told about my real mother though, she drowned herself after she had me or that's what they told me."

"You think they've lied to you, don't you... Well I know the feeling." Logan said as he looked into her eyes.

She held her hand in her robe's pocket and then pulled her hand out with beaten up photograph.

Hank put on his glasses and the Professor wheeled in closer. They stared at her photo.

"Y'know who this looks like to me…" Hank said. "It looks like Emma's sister…"

"Emma Frost's?" Logan asked looking up from the photo.

"Who is she?" Essie asked.

"She's a telepath like me Essie she can also change her whole skin to a diamond hard form." Xavier stated.

"You mean my mom looks like Emma Frost's sister?"

"No, Frost didn't have a sister, did she?" Logan looked at the professor.

"Yes but Emma said she died a long time ago about… fifteen years ago when she came to the school with Scott."

Essie's mind raced with thoughts, "Calm your mind Essie. I will call Emma later on today…"

Logan shook his head and then stared back at the photo. "Who are you?" he whispered.

As she started the physical education class she leaned against the wall not knowing what to do, Essie noticed Rogue against the bleachers. She walked over to speak with but she was stopped by her other two roommates.

"I'd leave Rogue be, she just had a fight with her boyfriend." Kitty stated.

"Oh?" Essie said. "What about…"

"Whoa You didn't hear…Well apparently Rogue is feeling totally unavailable given her gifts." Jubilee stated.

"What she can't touch him or something?" Essie teased. The two of them looked at each other and then back to Essie and said "Yup…"

"Oh dammit…"

"Watch the mouth Stryde…" Mr. Summers said warningly. She nodded, and she noticed Rogue handed some pink slip to him.

"Well aren't you lucky Stryde you have a visitor." He said handing her the slip. She noticed it was checked on the come immediately side.

She slipped on her regular shoes and clothes then headed in to Xavier's office.

"Hello?" she called out.

"Ah Esperanza there you are allow me to introduce you to Miss Emma Frost." Xavier gestured to the beguiling figure beside him. The woman stared at Essie cautiously turning her head to Xavier and asked him,

"How did you find her?"

"You know her then…" Xavier stated.

"Where'd you get that picture?" Emma asked Essie quickly.

"I have had it for as a long I can remember." Essie replied.

Emma slowly went over to Essie semi-circling her.

"You have to be…" she whispered, "But…who is your father?"

"Him." Hank said as Logan came in. Emma went over to him and slapped him, and then hugged him.

"Hello to you too, Frost." He said rubbing his cheek.

"Hank are you sure, is that what are the results determined?" Xavier asked. He nodded.

"Congrats Logan You found some of your past."

"Well she found me actually…" Logan corrected still in shock. She and Emma cried a bit and for once Essie was happy, she had found a family, hers, but this happiness wasn't going to last long. Happiness never lived long when it came to being part of Weapon X.


	4. Chapter 4 Everytime

My Life, So Second Hand

Disclaimer:- I Own Nothing about X-Men: The Movies Except my Original Characters Esperanza, Markus, and Bellany.

Chapter 4

The night came again and Magneto, Scott and the Professor had left to find Essie's guardians while Hank and Jean and Storm went to find the mutant who attacked the President in Boston. Essie had deiced to stay up another the night but her roommates wished to sleep so she left the room. She sat next another restless student named Blink.

"Hi Essie." He indicated her presence while still staring and blinking at the television changing its channels.

"Why don't you sleep?" she asked sitting down on the recliner.

"Too much technological energy." The young boy stated, "And you why don't you sleep?"

"Too many nightmares…" she said weakly. The boy looked away from the television and gave her a small half smile and a nod. She smiled nervously back at him as he turned back to the TV.

'The search continues for the attempted white house assassin' the TV blared. Essie got up from her seat she needed some water, "I'll be back do you want anything from the kitchen?" she asked. Blink shook his head, "No thanks."

She headed into the kitchen and found another boy eating ice cream; he didn't notice her at first until she asked "Where are all the glasses in this place?"

"Ah Geez you freaked the hell out of me…" he said dropping his spoon.

"Wow…" she said in fake surprise.

"Hey now aren't you the one who saved Logan from Magneto?"

"Yeah your point?" she asked as she slurped down some water

"That is a huge deal, but once Scott is done subbing gym for him it's back to level six danger room sessions."

"Cool…I guess."

"I am Bobby Drake, friends call me Iceman," he held out his hand. Essie looked from his hand to his face.

"You wouldn't happen to be dating Rogue by chance?" she said.

"Well yeah… does she talk about me?" Bobby asked picking up the spoon

"A lil bit, not much." Essie replied handing him a clean one.

"Thanks."

"Doesn't anyone sleep around here?" said a gruff voice from the door.

"Apparently not…" Bobby and Essie said in accidently unison. Logan cleared his throat with a bit a chuckle that lay in it.

"So, how goes it Iceman?" he said eyeing him with wary eyes.

"And teachers too huh?" she laughed as she left the kitchen.

"Okay…Logan I feel weird."

"Maybe it was all that ice cream." Logan smirked. He heard some footsteps of multiple people. He looked at Bobby then turned away,

"What is it?" Logan shushed him and walked out the door of kitchen. Not seeing Essie anywhere he went in just in time to see a stealth soldier trying to shoot Bobby.

"You picked the wrong house bub…" then Siren screamed hurting Logan's ears among others. The solider held his trigger trying to shoot Bobby and then hit Logan across the face. Then he healed and stabbed the solider with his claws.

He held Bobby back and said "Stay here…" He snuck up behind killing four of them in the process. He found Blink after one of the soldiers shot him with a stun gun.

He found Piotr Rasputin and Emma Frost leading some children to the secret pathways he handed Blink to Piotr.

"I can help you," He said.

"Help them." As Piotr exited his concern turned to Emma. "Have you seen Essie?"

She held her hands to her head searching for Essie's thought patterns, "No…Oh God, Logan…" she whined.

"Then I gotta go find her." He said running off.

"Logan!" She screamed. Kitty Pryde ran past her. "Kitty have you seen Essie?" The poor girl shook her head.

"He might already be too late." She sighed whisperingly. Emma and Kitty then left the mansion through the tunnel the door closing behind them.

He jumped down and stabbed the soldiers who were about to shoot Bobby, John and Rogue.

"Let's go this way come on" He yelled.

They all followed Bobby "This is it…" He said pushing up on the woodwork and the three of them exit as Logan places the woodwork down, Rogue realized this first and yelled out his name.

"If you wanna shoot me, shoot me." He boomed.

"Don't shoot him, not yet. Wolverine? Well I must admit this is certainly the last place I expected to find you…" said a man who Logan couldn't see due to all the bright flashlights.

"How long has been fifteen years? You haven't changed one bit…" The man then came into view as did Essie. She was behind the soldiers.

"I didn't know Xavier was taking in animals, even animals as unique as you."

"Who are you?" Logan stammered.

"Don't you remember…"

Logan walked forward a bit as Essie did so as well. The floor creaked beneath Essie. The man turned and grabbed Essie by the wrists dragging her putting a gun to her head.

"Hey, hey let her go, it's me you want…"

"Aww isn't that sweet, he thinks he can protect you…" the man loudly whispered in her ear.

"She looks so like her except her eyes. She's got her father's eyes." The man grimly smirked looking at Essie then back at Logan.

"Just Go Logan…" she said. The man hushed her, "Quite now child." She mouthed I am sorry to Logan. Logan's eyes went back in forth between the man and the girl.

"What do you want?" He yelled.

"What I've always wanted Logan… you back on the team."

"What in the fuck are you talking about?" He continued to yell. The man dropped Essie as the soldiers circled her aiming their guns at her.

"Why don't you tell him sweetheart?" the man said.

Essie looked up at him.

"Yes sir…" Essie said drying her eyes.

"My name isn't Stryde it is Howlett just like you." Logan still looking confounded she continued,

"About twenty years ago you had been part of an elite team of mutants, one day you called it quits and my aunt is kidnapped along with a few other mutants. Some of your old teammates go missing. You and mom had been dating for about two years and you met with Stryker after getting brutally beat up by your brother Victor, now known as Sabertooth after he supposedly killed mom. Stryker kind of tricked you into going through a procedure that gave you the claws you have now-the guns cocked a bit causing her to speed up the story and cry- you found help and then learned the truth from a few former teammates and all the while not knowing mom was locked and knocked up with me. Then she comes back from the dead because you didn't know the whole truth but then he put an adamantium bullet in your head so you couldn't remember all this but now you know again."

Her cries grew louder. They echoed through the hallways. One soldier placed a hand on Logan's shoulder and hit him across the back of head with his gun thus knocking Logan out.

"Take what we need gentlemen…"

"But sir… You said…"

"I said we wouldn't take prisoners, but your father isn't a prisoner he's Weapon X." Stryker said a twinge of sadistic motive gleamed in his eyes. One of the soldiers grabbed Essie's arm and shot her in the neck with a stun gun. She collapsed into the arms of Yuriko Oyama. She and Logan were escorted by helicopter to Alkali Lake.

The daylight or what Logan thought was daylight shown through his dark dreamless sleep.

"So here we are again…Logan." Stryker said his voice like nails against a chalkboard. Logan opened his eyes to find himself a chamber much like the one he had escaped from so many years prior.

"Wha..wha.. What are you doing?" He opened his eyes wider but slowly. He saw a tank and in it laid Essie.

"What the hell are you going to do to her?" Logan yelled.

"No need to shout, Logan. It's just a little experiment, you might remember it."

"She's only fifteen in a half. This could kill her…"

"Or you? You know something you were quite one-of-a-kind Wolverine, I was mistaken however. You see after Kayla died and you left, I made sure that I would make sure Weapon X would live on. Sure it cost me many things to keep it running."

"Including your sanity?" Logan asked. Yuriko scratched him across the face.

"Start the procedure!" Stryker called out. They flipped the switches and turned on the monitor. As the needles came down upon her she screamed losing her air supply.

"She'll drown!" he cried out. She stayed still given that she was bound.

"In ten minutes, it'll all be over." Stryker laughed manically.

"Esperanza…" Logan cried out, tears swept down from his eyes.

Her vitals falling finally went completely flat after eight minutes.

"The procedure is finished sir with no rejection," said one of the doctors.

Stryker went over to the tank with a disturbing smile etching across his face.

"I've won, Logan…" he said looking at his defeated Weapon X. Logan's head lifted looking at his daughter. Her eyes still open unwavering and unblinking but filled with fear.

"WHY! Why didn't you just kill me?"


	5. Chapter 5 Losing Emma

Sorrow swept through him, and the faster his heart raced all the more tears fell.

"Just kill me." Logan begged.

"No, I think not Logan, you see once again you're not going to go off grid." Stryker sneered.

-Back at the Mansion-

"Scott go check with Erik and see if the children are alright. I will go to the lower levels."

"Professor?" they all turned and saw Rogue in her nightgown huddling with another group of students led by Piotr and Emma. "They took Logan…" her eyes were blood-shot.

"Who?" Erik asked.

"William Stryker," Emma said causing Xavier and Scott to shake. "You remember him, Jason's father."

"Essie was working with him." Rogue stated about to cry again. Emma went over to her and then turned to face Xavier. "She was tricked into it just like her mother… but now she and Logan are in real danger." She said.

"I am going to try and find them." Xavier said heading to the elevator and leaving Emma to help students back to their rooms.

_Professor, Professor_ Jean's mental voice called out to him. _We have the mutant and he was brainwashed by-_

_Stryker yes I know Jean you best bring him to the Mansion there is much to discuss. _He ended the telepathic conversation as he entered Cerebro placed on the headpiece and focused on Logan's thoughts.

His thoughts were all over of place but he pinpointed exactly where Logan had been and how he got there. As Xavier exited his concentration on Logan's mind he entered a darkly barely alive conscious. He exited Cerebro,

_Scott ready the jet we are leaving for Alkali Lake. Piotr Erik stay here with children, Raven, Emma, Scott you'll be coming with me._

_I wanna come too Professor, _Rogue mentally stated.

_There's no one stopping you Rogue, _Xavier told her.

As they landed the jet Emma had a sinking feeling about all this, but she hoped that weren't too late to save Logan.

"Fighter X-Jet approached sir…" said one of Stryker's men causing Logan to lift his head a bit from his beating from Lady Deathstryke but not before she noticed and punched him across the jaw.

"Who did you contact?!" Stryker yelled.  
"I made no con…co…contact." Logan blurredly uttered and Deathstryke stabbed him in the chest wrapping her nail claws around his heart. Logan's eyes rolled back as she squeezed lightly and then yanked her claws out after she released his heart.

"Fuck…" He screamed. One of Stryker's doctors then noticed something off about what was going on.

"Colonel she's gone…" she stammered

"Of course she is Doctor Masterson, she's dead." Stryker said but then observed the doctor's hand and she was pointing at the tank, an empty tank.

"She played opossum." Logan laughed painfully as Yuriko scratched his face.  
"Lamia X has escaped, sir."

"I know that sergeant you mind telling me where to?" Stryker said putting gun to his head.

"More than likely outside. I noticed blood drops leading outside." The sergeant replied.

"Is that all?" he asked, "Well find her or there will be more than just her blood on the floor." He said angrily.  
"Yes Colonel." He said running off with a few other soldiers.

Logan sniffed a bit unnoticed by Yuriko and Stryker and he looked up as their attentions and heads faced the other way and there she was on the rafters of the ceiling drifting towards the windows that lay above. He then held his head down as Yuriko turned back around. She injected a syringe into his neck causing Logan to lose consciousness.

"Take him to the cell," Stryker said without turning around.

"Hai, yes sir." Yuriko stated she snapped her fingers and two soldiers unbound Logan's arms and dragged him across the floor to follow Yuriko as she led to the cell.

Xavier and Scott headed down the spill way soldiers letting them pass by as Xavier convinced them that they were Yuriko and Stryker while Emma, Rogue and Mystique went through the prisons noticing Logan being dragged into another subdivision of the cells. Emma tried probe Yuriko's mind but unable as Rogue had left her and Mystique's side to get closer Yuriko.

_Rogue no! _Emma cried out mentally.

Mystique quickly shifted into Stryker and went over and went in front of Rogue.

"Yuriko Oyama!" she called out in his voice.

"Hai, Colonel sir?"

"Come with me, they found the girl." She said.

She left the guards, Rogue and an unconscious Logan to Emma Yuriko in toe.

Emma crept over to the Guards after Logan was placed in a specialized cell. Rogue took out the soldiers that had placed him there.

"Hi Boys…" Emma stated.

"Doctor Masterson…" They said in form.

"At ease gentlemen, Colonel Stryker wishes to see the mutant who was just placed not but ten minutes ago."

"Yes doctor." One said

"Right away." The other lifted the cell doors.

Logan laid on the cell's bed his back to her. "Weapon X." she called out to him with no reply.

"It's not gonna do much good Doc." Said one of the guards.

"Why do you say that?" Emma asked

"Because the mutie there has been given a serum of hemlock alkaloids, Oyama's special blend." "He won't die from it," she stated. "Says you doc." "Get him out of here." Said a voice from behind. "Colonel sir?" "Don't look at me like that get him out of there." "Yes sir." Laying Logan on a gurney the two guards waved them off and sat back down. "Thank God Charles, I was beginning to wonder." Emma said breaking her façade after getting out of the view of the guards. "Do you think he'll be-" they heard rapid gunfire as Mystique came running towards them with a cold and toweled Essie. Emma cradled her niece in her arms. "Now's not the time for happy reunion." Rogue directed as they all headed back towards the spillway. "I really wish I knew how to teleport." She whispered, BAMF! Just then a blue mutant appeared in front of them, "Kurt Wagner at your services." "Kurt take Essie first," said a voice from inside his ear. "Which is you Essie?" she raised her hand and BAMF! He was gone and Essie with him.

About eight BAMFs later two mutants remained Logan, and Emma. "Take him she's Essie's father…" Emma insisted. Kurt was gone and back before she could finish, as Kurt went to get Emma gunfire ran out and Emma was shot through the chest. She still breathed so Kurt took her and placed her on the jet. Hank and Storm started the jet as Emma and Kurt appeared on aboard. Essie had changed into some clothes and found her aunt bleeding from the chest on ground. "Ess..Esperanza sweetie…" she called out getting scared.

"Don't worry Aunt Emma I can save you." She said placing a hand onto her aunt. Nothing happened. "No, Aunt Emma I can save you." Esperanza's eyes started to well up with tears. "But You already have Essie." She smiled and her expression froze. Esperanza didn't understand why her powers weren't allowing her to heal her aunt. She sat down in a seat and she balled her hands into fists. Her claws then popped out as adamantium not as bone. Her knuckles healed over as she slid them back into herself. She cried out without wanting anyone to comfort her. Rogue then sat in the seat in front of her but looked back to her. "I am sorry Essie." She said full hardheartedly. They all had lost Emma but not like Essie and Logan had lost Emma.


	6. Chapter 6 Beserker Rage

"This hasn't been the best of times now has it?" Xavier said putting a comforting hand on Essie's shoulder.

"Is my father okay, Professor?" she asked hysterically.

"His vitals are stable but he's in a comatose state for now." Xavier stated.

"C..can I go see him, later?" she cried.

"Yes of course." Xavier stated.

As she exited his office she ran into Bobby.

"So Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." He said looking up into her eyes.

She nodded sorrowfully and headed to her room. She noticed there were now four beds and one had a blanket sewn on it was Welcome Home. She fell to her knees covering her mouth with one hand to keep her crying at bay.

The door creaked open and in came her three roommates.

"Hi Guys-she got up wiping away her tears-how is everyone?"

"Well everyone is pretty depressed over what happened to Miss Frost and Logan." Kitty dryly whispered her eyes were red as if she had been crying too. Essie nervously smiled.

"But on the bright side we still have our roommate…" Jubilee claimed taking Essie's hand in hers.

-In The Medical Bay-

"Any change?" Hank asked a startled Jean.

"No. I don't think his body can take much more of this, Hank."

"Nor I Jeanie but we must have faith." Hank urged with gruff smile.

"He's only the other one to have called me that." She sobbed.

Hank patted her on the shoulder. He knew that were others who wanted to come in and see Logan. The first to come in was a shock. "Scott?" Jean questioned. Her fiancée nodded.

"He may be my rival in many ways, Jean but he is still an X-man."

She hugged him. Scott entered the room where Logan was laid. "Second time I've seen you in this situation, but Logan you have so much to live for now. So you're going to wake up from this, and I am sorry about calling you a runt." He half-heartedly laughed. He put his hand on Logan's and squeezed then exited.

Jubilee came into the room with Kitty not far behind after Scott's departure.

"Well, me and Kitty wanted to say how much we've missed your level six danger room session, cause gym is boring." Jubilee revealed. "We hope the flowers aren't too girly Logan." Kitty replied.

Several more groups of students came in and said what they missed and what they had left in his room. Piotr came in with Bobby and Rogue. Bobby entered with a sigh.

"You saved the love of my life from death, so you better be getting up so I can thank you properly." He smiled and exited.

Rogue didn't want to see Logan like this, not again, so she let an aggrieved Piotr go before her. His thick accent poured into what he was telling Logan,

"Logan if can hear me I would like to tell you thank you for being an X-man and uh, a friend. When you wake up you will realize this place cannot function without a man like you." Piotr gave Logan a small fist bump before departing the medical bay. As the three of them left in that selfsame moment Logan's heart rate fluctuated.

"Jean what's going on?" Hank yelled.

"I Think he's waking up…" she said. They suddenly heard a set of coughs they rushed in to find Logan awake taking off his oxygen mask and taking out the tubes.

"What happened now?" he whined. "Where's Essie?" He asked trying to get up only to have Hank lay his hand on his chest.

"Easy Logan, easy. We'll get her." He comforted.

"Is she okay?" he requested as Hank asked,

"Who, Essie?"

"No, Frost is she okay I haven't heard her yet," Hank and Jean looked at each other with keen sadness as Jean broke the news.

"I am sorry, Logan she's gone, because she was shot by one of Stryker's men." Jean sighed. His hazel eyes were glazed over with a sudden bitter but timid shock then self-hatred.

"Wha..! No she can't be, no, NO!" His claws drew out of him with pain. "It should have been me…Goddammit why can't it ever be me."

"Logan calm down-" Hank was cut off.

"NO! I can't you don't understand, you have never felt this, you never had someone who could help you be ripped from you, Stryker is going to pay, they all will, I am gonna kill them all of them." He roared. He ran out of the medical bay cutting his way out to the hanger.

"He's in a berserker rage." A small voice indicated. "There is no way to stop it unless the Professor knocks him out cold."

"To The Hanger." Jean commanded.

"He's Gone we have to go after him…" Rogue screamed.

"No, I'll go."

"Essie, we have to go with you he could kill innocents…"

"He's my father; I probably will understand him and get through to him better than any one of you. Let me go…" she bawled as Jean held on to her arm and then let her go suddenly as she said.

"If you go Essie please be safe." Hank said. Essie ran to the jet.

"We can't just let her go by herself." Rogue hollered.

"We can and we will," Xavier soothed.

"STRYKER!" He screamed down the spillway his voice echoed back into his ears. His eyes searching for the camera he then turned as only to find soldiers gathering around him. "STRYKER! YOU ARE A COWARD!"

A soldier placed his gun against Logan's head, "Move and you're dead."

"Kill me then…" Logan taunted twitching his hands balling into fists.

"Sad isn't it? You'd give yourself so willingly back to the war, Wolverine. I only wish Kayla was still here to see you squirm." Said a voice from the intercom, a voice that clearly was Stryker's, Logan's breath raged within his lungs caught between his throat and his chest, he expelled that which finally released the animal that he had caged for so long.

He slew the soldiers, cutting throats and decimating lives with lethal accuracy. Distained with their blood upon his body he was blinded with only his hate and berserker rage to guide him to Stryker.

_Kill Stryker kill, kill, kill…._

"-Without a doubt he has returned and with Lamia X no less…" Stryker smugly simpered.

"He is only a pawn in our game, she is the prize remember that Stryker." Expressed a blood curdled Markus.

"I will have my vengeance upon him and his little girl too." He aberrantly chuckled.

"Oh?" Stryker questioned.


	7. Chapter 7 Within Her

Breathing heavily as the jet plummeted to the ground Esperanza felt her shoulder placing itself back into its socket.

"Damn I hate to fly." She whispered to herself.

Deaths continuing to increase Markus only smirked as Logan moved all the more close to where he was, he knew this would be a day to remember.

"Isn't he getting too close?" a concerned Bellany questioned.

"Most certainly Sister." Markus's composure remained the same.

"All part of the plan my sweet Bellany."

"You do understand he could rip us to shreds."

"I know he will attempt but this time he will be the one in shreds. Colonel Stryker it's time for some fun, engage the Fox."

"Yes Markus…"

Logan ran closer but then suddenly stopped to a far too familiar sound. Searching for the voice, Logan found himself calling to it,

"Who is there? ANSWER ME!"

"What you have is a gift. You aren't an animal." The voice called back out.

Logan darted his eyes he knew this voice he but it made him sick of trying to think of who it was, but the voice continued to talk to him as he slunk to the floor.

"Why is the moon so lonely?"

"Why?" he said aloud almost instinctively.

"Because she used to have a lover." The voice was no longer just a voice, as Logan looked up and there stood a woman with dark hair and steel gray eyes.

His eyes went wide, his mouth was ajar; this was the woman that plagued his dreams,

"Ka..Kay...Kayla?" he faltered. She smiled at him just like she always had, she held her hand out to him, and he took it gladly with his own.

Esperanza managed to enter the base virtually unnoticed. She did know this place better than back of her hand. She had found all the bodies of the soldiers that her father had cut down. She grew frightened, her claws started to emerge from her weak fists. She started to run between the corridors and within the maze of Alkali Lake she became lost. She felt the presence of the twins.

Bellany and Markus Sterling; the two of them were capable of many things, usually many horrible things as far as Esperanza was concerned.

"Kayla, you're here, and alive but you died…twice how is it you were able to be saved this time." Logan begged.

"After I Thought I had lost you and my baby, our baby I lost my will to live, but since I had our baby some of your regenerative capabilities mixed into my DNA and I made you believe I was dead when you touched my neck, I couldn't bear to have you with me when all the wrong I did by you and to our daughter."

"But… I would have liked to remember Kayla; you certainly did a number on my heart and my mind."

"You don't sound too shocked about the fact that we have a daughter."

"I know, she and I kinda already met darlin'…"

The look on Kayla's face was one of pleasant surprise.

"So how long has Stryker been using this family?" Logan said with a chuckle.

"It isn't just Stryker we have to worry about…" she whispered she stopped suddenly and Logan finally noticed she had led into Stryker's central control station.

"Howlett come in."

"Kayla what's going on?" he flipped his head back to find no one beside him. He was then forced to his knees by a horrible sound that lay in his mind. He hardly breathed as Stryker put a gun against his throat.

"We no longer need your assistant Stryker." Said a young man that recently came into Logan's view and then he heard the shot causing him to shudder and then he saw a bloodied Stryker fall a bullet straight through his head.

"Hello Howlett…" the man said.

"Who are you?" Logan demanded.

"Name's Markus Sterling. I can imagine you don't remember me, my sister and I were only children when you killed our parents. I doubt you remember much of anything."

Logan's face grew pale as he was forced to pass out.

"Are you scared, Howlett? You should be…" Markus soon smirked as Esperanza came in next.

"Dad…Dad!?" she screamed, "What did you do to him." She continually screamed.

He saw hate caress Esperanza's eyes as he slyly placed his hands upon her,

"He will be dead unless…" Markus's smirk became slightly more as he grazed Esperanza's breast. She moaned as he did so, his intent was clear, and as he attempted to kiss her, she pushed him away.

"Do you wish your father dead?"

"No but…" she was scared of what he would do to her father, to her. She then laid her hand out for Markus to take her.

"You do this willingly?"

"Yes." Esperanza meekly whispered.

Markus held her as she collapsed into his arms. He carried to her the bed. He began by teasing her hips pressing them lightly with his left hand; He ravenously made his way to her lower half and took her as she was fading in and out of forced pain and pleasure. He slowly shifted his right hand and held close to the closure of her jacket unfastening it with one fell swoop of his hand. Her screams were desirable as he entered her, pushing in harshly and fast, despite how tight she was, he found her all the more beautiful as he ravaged her.

In a moment of her pure terror she felt him writhing within her and she buckled causing more blood, pain and quick healing. He finally had spread her too far as he spent himself within her, and much to her disagreement and anguish her body healed and she had been had, but only to save her father, was losing herself to Markus worth it? She feared the answer would be a resounding NO as she felt him and her become one, for now she knew his reason for revenge and he had taken her and made her his own partner. She was worthless and with his child.


End file.
